Carta a un destinatario sin nombre
by FL-Project
Summary: Se trata de una carta que escribió un hombre enamorado recordando varios pasajes de su vida para despedirse de la persona que ama. Trata de personajes de KHR! como DGM, quien vio las dos series sabe quienes son. (FanFic basado en un rol)


Carta a un destinatario sin nombre.

Íbamos al mismo bar, mejor dicho iba al mismo bar que tu solías frecuentar todos las noches pero con la clara diferencia de que yo carecía de tan deseada invitación vip. Te observaba dese de la barra por el único hueco de la puerta que dejaban los guardias de seguridad y cada vez me convencía más, que tu podrías ser para mí. Quien diría que aquel día de invierno te iba a conocer.

¿Lo recuerdas? porque yo no he olvidado ni el más insignificante de los detalles. Todo empezó cuando me despidieron de aquel cutre antro en el que trabajaba doce horas diarias por un puñado de monedas que no eran lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el resto del mes pero era lo necesario para mantener mi vicio, el sexo. Caminaba por las gélidas calles de Italia como cada día, lugar donde me encontraba desde hace dos años gracias a que la aerolínea en la que solía viajar a hacer negocios quebró dejándome varado sin la posibilidad de volver a mi país de origen, Japón. Los inviernos en Italia eran muy crueles, al menos ese invierno donde la nieve superaba los cincuenta centímetros de altura pero eso era lo de menos, ¿verdad?

¿Recuerdas ese 29 de febrero en que nos conocimos? ¿Lo recuerdas? El día que por accidente termine en el mismo antro de mala muerte que tú más borracho que una cuba apostando con el guardia de seguridad de la entrada vip que tu serias mío? Supongo que no lo recuerdas ya que mi presencia paso desapercibida por culpa de aquellas mujeres de llamativas curvas, de una gracia y esplendor envidiable, no, lo envidiable era que podían estar más cerca de ti de lo que yo podría soñar en esos momento. Pero algo en ti me llamaba la atención, algo que nunca supe distinguir con exactitud y era el si te gustaban o detestabas a esas jóvenes, ¿Por qué me lo preguntaba? Porque tu expresión era la misma todas las noches y ni con los minutos ni con el alcohol en la sangre cambiaba, tus labios curvados hacia abajo, tu ceño fruncido y esa mirada escarlata que era de temer acompañada de esa sensual cicatriz en tu rostro. ¿En que pensabas? ¿Que era tan importante para que te mantuvieras con esa expresión? no lo entendía; Rodeado por las mujeres más bellas, en tu mano un vaso de whisky más caro del lugar y una figura y belleza envidiable por otros hombres; ¿qué atrocidad te habrá hecho la vida para que estés tan serio?

No podía ser tan mala tu vida, al menos no tan mala como la mía y a pesar de eso, esta me dio la posibilidad de cruzarme en tu camino. Recuerdo cuando con una leve seña le indicaste a los guardias de seguridad que me permitieran pasar a lo que estos sin quejas se hicieron a un lado, creo no haber contenido una sonrisa de felicidad, me habías mirado por encima de todas ellas aunque al contrario, yo fuera hombre. Recuerdo que te reíste y burlaste de mi cuando te conté que mi madre murió el día en que nací dejándome bajo la tutela de aquel hombre que por más que fuera mi padre no podía cambiar el hecho de que fuera "el hijo bastardo del aristócrata británico que se acostó con la zorra de la mucama", pero eso fue el comienzo. Más solo te reíste en una monótona carcajada que desapareció cuando supiste que fui abusado sexualmente por mi padre, y que esa familia a la que obligadamente pertenecí durante mis primeros 10 años de vida me trataron peor que a un esclavo de tiempo completo, y cuando terminaba los quehaceres de la casa me tocaba recibir a regañadientes a los socios de mi padre que se hacían de mi cuerpo hasta que se cansaban. Me lanzaste tu vaso de whisky en la cabeza además de insultarme en tu idioma natal, cosa que súper por tu enojo ya que el italiano no se me daba, por alguna razón deje el cigarro que estaba fumando a un lado. ¿Lo recuerdas? yo sí. Sentí una intensa tristeza, mis ojos se nublaron y mi corazón se estrujo causándome un dolor inexplicable, te burlaste de mí, me llamaste "nena llorona" y me lanzaste a la cama en la posición que nos solíamos acostar, odiabas ver el rostro del hombre al que poseías por lo que de espaldas era más fácil para ti calmar tus instintos sexuales y para mí, creerme la mentira del cariño. ¿Lo recuerdas? yo lo recuerdo como si de ayer se tratara. Siempre de espaldas, me poseías de la forma más salvaje y dolorosa que pasara por tu mente mientras me recalcabas que nadie podía hacer eso conmigo, nadie podría tenerme más que tu pero a la vez no podía siquiera pensar en pedirte lo mismo a cambio o volverías a golpearme como aquella vez que casi acabas con mi vida si no fuera por tu peli plata compañero que me salvo.

¿Te acuerdas cuando volví? te sorprendiste cuando te pedí volver a tu lado aunque todavía tenía el yeso en mi brazo y el ojo izquierdo vendado. Yo lo recuerdo, me preguntaste "¿porque?" y yo te respondí "porque te amo", te reíste y me dijiste la cruda verdad que se escondía tras tu máscara de chico malo "te pareces a la perra de mi ex esposa muerta, solo por eso te follo como a cualquiera de estas putas" tu risa monótona de nuevo al ver mi triste expresión. "no importa" respondí haciendo que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa cosa que te desagrado pero yo estaba encantado. Aunque no sabía prácticamente de ti más solo que tu habitación estaba en el quinto piso y que siempre dejabas pago mi desayuno con lo único que me mantendría hasta la noche en que quisieras tenerme en tu cama. Te quería a pesar de que te acostaras con tu sirviente como le llamabas, o que te burlaras de mi como ese día en que me puse las mejores prendas que tenía y arriesgándome al rechazo junto a tu costumbre de hacerme sentir inferior a ti te pedí algo más formal, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que ocurriría? Ya lo sé, estaba ciego de amor. Te reíste y me sacaste de la habitación para burlarte de mí frente a tu harem las cuales llenas de cólera destrozaron mi ropa, me golpearon y cortaron mi larga cabellera, la que sabía era lo único que te gustaba de mí. Pero lo peor fue que cuando me viste fuera del hotel, en condiciones más precarias de lo que un vagabundo estaría, caminaste hacia mí y arrodillándote me enfrentaste con esa risa burlona que solías mostrarme. Extendiste tu mano entregándome el anillo que te ofrecí en mi propuesta, había empeñado mis pocas pertenencias pensando que no te fijarías en el poco valor que este tenía en comparación con los anillos que lucias pero lo que más hirió mi corazón fueron tus palabras "como si fuera a casarme con un hombre, y menos con un muerto de hambre como tu basura" tu sirviente, el joven de cabello plateado que te solía seguir a todas partes me observo con lastima extendiendo un pañuelo de tela de alta costura que tome para limpiarme las lágrimas. Le vi subir al costoso automóvil de un color negro perlado, sé que no podre tener un millón, ni hacer uso de las prendas más costosas o beber el whisky más caro pero creía tener lo mas valioso, el aprecio de una persona que ni siquiera piensa en mí como un ser humano sino como la escoria menos importante que se encuentra en parte menos observada de la tabla social. Pero eso ya no importa, no sé si tendrás el tiempo ni las ganas de leer este trozo de papel manchado proveniente de un sujeto como yo pero quería despedirme de ti de algún modo ya que hace tiempo no concurres a nuestro bar... mi nombre es Yuu, no sé si lo había mencionado antes. Tenía un sueño, formar parte de este mundo al lado de la persona que me ame como yo a ella pero cometí un grave error, creer que podría pertenecer a este mundo. Espero te alegre no saber más de mí, ¿a quién engaño? Seguro ya no me recuerdas y si me equivoco y quieres verme aunque sea una vez más, estaré esperando tu visita en la parcela 26 del central. Sobre la piedra fría está el pañuelo que tu compañero me entrego, ¿podrías devolvérselo y agradecerle por mí? Aunque fuera lastima el sentimiento que lo invadió cuando me permitió quedarme con aquella tela, fue muy amable conmigo. Aunque no lo creas, mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti sin importar todo lo malo que pudo llegarme a ocurrir mientras nos conocimos, estaré velando por ti este donde este.

Te amare eternamente, Yuu.


End file.
